


Fake & True

by sos_blimek25



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, just gals being pals you know.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos_blimek25/pseuds/sos_blimek25
Summary: Frenda needs to get into a relationship fast — luckily, she knows the perfect candidate: someone easily persuaded AND pretty.Saten Ruiko.“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.”
Relationships: Saten Ruiko/Frenda Seivelun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Fake & True

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe their little arc was animated, I'm forever grateful... Need more Ruiko/Frenda in the world.
> 
> This is a rewrite of the first Railgun fic I published around May, its crazy how much has changed since then.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Frenda  
_ > I need your help.

It all began with that text. It arrived at the break of midnight, stirring Ruiko from her sleep, and to say it made her worried was an understatement.

Ruiko could not grasp the world Frenda lived in — they were an unlikely pair and they knew it, and despite the odds stacked against them, they were good friends. If not for their unforgiving schedules, they would spend plenty of time together.

To make up for it, they texted as much as possible. Ruiko treasured the conversations they shared and was willing to put anything aside for a chance to talk to Frenda.

Even sleep.

Panic quickly replaced exhaustion as Ruiko sat up, her sweaty fingers smudging her phone screen.

 _Ruiko  
_ > Are you okay?

Was Frenda in danger? More shady organisations tailing her? Ruiko bit down on a fingernail. They were both Level 0’s, sure, but Frenda left her in the dust when it came to physical prowess. She was an incredible fighter who thrived in the adrenaline of combat — what could Frenda possibly lack that she saw in Ruiko?

What was she after?

Frenda replied within minutes, but to Ruiko the wait felt much longer, her patience stretched with each gruesome scenario that popped into her head. She was a bundle of anxiety by the time her phone buzzed, and her head snapped to the screen. With wide, expectant eyes, she scanned over the new message.

 _Frenda  
_ > Are you single?

Um. What?

Ruiko froze, she squinted her eyes and pulled her phone closer to her face because surely, _surely,_ she had misread that text…

> Are you single?

Huh. She read it correctly after all.

Single? Frenda wanted to know if she was single, that’s it? And dear god, _why?_ There was never a time Ruiko had been so grateful for Frenda’s absence like at that moment because her face was blushing an awful lot. She had never been asked such a thing.

Frenda was full of surprises, but _this_ — this was ridiculous.

Her body deflated like a balloon. It took a couple of attempts but eventually, Ruiko strung some semblance of words together.

 _Ruiko  
_ > Yeah, why do you ask?

 _Frenda  
_ > I’m in deep trouble!  
> I made a bet with a colleague that I could last in a relationship longer than him. The loser has to pay 1 million yen…

 _1 million yen._ Just reading the words knocked the air out of her.

 _Ruiko  
_ > Are you insane!?

 _Frenda  
_ > So I have this plan!  
> I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.

And just when Ruiko thought things couldn’t get any worse, they couldn’t possibly take a harsher turn, those words appeared on her screen. “Pretend to be my girlfriend.” It sounded like a proposal straight out of a TV drama and Ruiko sighed. This was _really_ ridiculous.

Perhaps it was best to hear Frenda out first — pushy as she was, the girl only ever had good intentions. Besides, 1 million yen was on the line here.

 _Ruiko  
_ > Why? You can’t get a real one?

 _Frenda  
_ > That’s too much hassle!  
> I’ll owe you one. Pleeease!

Ruiko frowned.

There was no way she’d admit it to Frenda, but Ruiko had never been in a relationship before. Hell, she’d never even fallen in love, and she could count the times she’d felt attracted to someone on one hand. She had neither the skills nor knowledge to play such a role and zero reasons to get herself involved.

Still… she felt bad dismissing a friend in need.

 _Ruiko  
_ > I don’t know... can you ask someone else?

 _Frenda  
_ > Nope, you’re the only hope I’ve got.  
> Think about it this way, if you say yes, you’ll get to see me all the time! It’ll be fun. Please?

Though stubborn and childish on the surface, Frenda bared an undeniable amount of charm. Her words were expertly constructed, a careful balance of impulsivity and wit that ensured she would always get her way. She marched to the beat of her own drum regardless of who she was with — not even Ruiko could interfere.

Only Frenda could make a proposal as crazy as that and get away with it.

Ruiko couldn’t believe it, she was genuinely considering it. As exhausting as it would be in the long run, she missed Frenda very much. She wanted to see her, to get to know her and the world she came from — it was very, very tempting.

Pretending to be her girlfriend wouldn’t be too difficult, surely. Perhaps some simple handholding, cute photos together and such. Ruiko was quite chummy with her friends already, what difference would it make?

If they didn’t seem like a “real” couple though, if her friends saw through her, Frenda would lose her pride on top of 1 million yen. Ruiko’s stomach churned at even the thought. If she were to agree, she would have to put her heart and soul into it.

A fake relationship…

Ruiko picked up her phone. Her finger hovered over the send button for a second before slamming down.

 _Ruiko  
_ > I’ve never been in a relationship before. Is that okay?

 _Frenda  
_ > No problem!

 _Ruiko  
_ > What the hell, I’ll give it a go.

Ruiko swore she could hear an elated voice from the other end.

 _Frenda  
_ > Really!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> As soon as I get my 1 million yen, I’ll break-up with you (lol).

 _Ruiko  
_ > How could you break my heart like that? :(

 _Frenda  
_ > It’s not you, it’s me…

As she plopped back down onto her bed, Ruiko held her phone up above her and laughed. This was an absurd plan that’s for sure, but she was with Frenda. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

The next morning, Ruiko’s late-night conversation with Frenda felt like a distant dream, and so, she went to school as per usual. It didn’t even cross her mind until late afternoon when she was walking home, and her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Frenda. There was a love heart next to her name as per the other girl’s request, and Ruiko stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

 _Frenda  
_ > I’m coming over!

It wasn’t even a question, Frenda simply declared it so, and luckily, Ruiko didn’t have to cancel any plans. She got right to cleaning up the moment she got home, and there was barely a moment to stop and breathe before a knock resounded at the door.

Ruiko dashed to answer it, and Frenda greeted her with a beaming smile. “Hey, it’s my girlfriend! What’s up?”

Ruiko rubbed the back of her head. It was like being spoken to in a foreign language — no one had called her that before, not in the romantic sense. It was the role she was playing, sure, but Ruiko thought the title really didn’t suit her.

The moment she stepped inside, Frenda seemed to have a clear purpose and plopped herself on the edge of the bed. Ruiko sat beside her, hands in her lap, eyes waiting patiently.

Frenda turned to her with a grin. “You ready for some acting practise?”

Ruiko raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you have to convince me you can play your part. So we’re gonna practise by doing, you know,” Frenda gestured vaguely. “Couple things.”

 _“Couple_ things?”

Frenda nodded. “Have you kissed anyone before?”

“Umm…” Ruiko instantly began sweating, her hands tightening into fists. There was a hint of disappointment in her embarrassment as she lowered her head, and a quiet confession fell from her lips. “No?”

“Oh boy.“

“Sorry, let me get this straight,” Ruiko said. “We’re jumping right into k-kissing?”

Frenda put a hand to her chin. “You’re right. If you’ve never kissed anyone before, maybe we’ll build up to it.”

As much as Ruiko tried to pry into her expression, there was no way to tell what Frenda was thinking. Like, _ever._ Frenda looked her up and down with a hum, and then suddenly slid next to Ruiko, their legs touching. Ruiko stiffened as Frenda hooked her arm with her’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You’ve held hands before, surely, so this shouldn’t be a problem,” Frenda said.

“Right.” Ruiko couldn’t wipe the flimsy grin off her face. There were butterflies in her stomach, but embarrassed as she was, she wouldn’t dare interject.

“Now, how ‘bout you compliment me!? Like a gushing girlfriend would!”

“Oh, um…”

The poor girl was a deer stuck in headlights, her mind went absolutely blank. Ruiko stared at Frenda as the other beamed expectantly, her childish grin stretching her cheeks. It wasn’t that Ruiko didn’t have anything nice to say — it was much the opposite, actually. It was hard to pick one thing to say, especially after being put on the spot.

When her sentences came out they were almost incoherent, the ends of words colliding like carriages of a train crashing together. Her voice cracked too, making them sound insincere. “Your hat is super adorable! You really know how to coordinate your outfits, I’m so jealous.”

“Aww, thanks!” Frenda puffed out her chest. She didn’t seem to notice Ruiko’s nerves, and if she did, she didn’t say anything.

It was Frenda’s turn, and she intended on playing the part of a lovesick girlfriend to a tee. Squeezing Ruiko’s hand, she leaned in with a softly placed smile and gazed deep into her eyes.

“You know, I’ve always loved your eyes,” Frenda said. “So pure and bright and innocent. Reminds me of the ocean.”

Frenda was the type of girl to chase every thought that ran through her brain, and so her attention often drifted, coming and going as she pleased. To suddenly be on the receiving end of such an unwavering stare made Ruiko tense. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she stammered an all-too timid reply.

“Oh. Thanks.”

The softness in Frenda’s expression vanished as quickly as it came. Letting go of her hand, Frenda proudly clapped Ruiko on the back as she snickered. “That was some damn good acting! Cute as hell!”

“Uh-huh. Yep.” Ruiko nervously laughed with her. She didn’t have the heart to admit that definitely wasn’t acting.

Leaping onto the next subject of conversation, Frenda wagged a finger in the air. “Now, Ruiko-chan,” she said. Ruiko blinked. “I’m gonna call you that from now on, ‘kay? You do the same.”

“Okay…” The words tip-toed out of her mouth. “Frenda-chan.”

As uncomfortable as it felt to say, it sounded cute. It suited Frenda, and the illusion of familiarity it created between them made Ruiko’s chest lift. What a relief it was, to be reminded this wicked plan had enjoyable aspects after all.

“Alright!” Frenda pumped a fist in the air. “All warmed up now?”

There was no way to prepare oneself for their first kiss. Ruiko knew her heart wouldn’t stop pounding no matter how many silly exercises they did beforehand, the presence of her first kiss would always loom on the horizon, so it was best to just accept her fate. “I think so.”

“I do feel bad, taking your first kiss…” Frenda pouted. “We’re just pretending, so it doesn’t count, okay?”

The thought of preserving her real first kiss was oddly comforting, and Ruiko nodded her head. As soon as she got the okay, Frenda didn’t wait. Her eyes flickered to Ruiko’s lips, trained on them like predator to prey. She puckered her lips out and leapt for them, and instinctually, Ruiko recoiled.

“S-Sorry,” Ruiko said.

There was a flicker of confusion as Frenda narrowed her eyes, inspecting the other closely — Ruiko was trembling, her jaw locked tense, and her palms sweating. The poor thing was terrified, understandably so, and upon arriving at that realisation Frenda took a step back.

Her lips curled into a smile as if opening their arms to Ruiko’s vulnerability. “You trust me, right?” Frenda lifted a hand to Ruiko’s cheek.

It wasn’t even a question — Frenda had saved Ruiko’s life, and for that, she would be forever grateful. Although the day of their first meeting was laced with tragedy, they were memories Ruiko looked upon fondly. She was reminded of all the things she admired about Frenda, for they were ever so present that day. Her whirlwind of a personality, her boldness, her smile.

In comparison to what they experienced that day, a kiss was nothing.

Under the comfort of Frenda’s touch, Ruiko’s fears melted away, and she gave a firm nod. “Of course I do.”

“Alright. Follow my lead.”

Frenda’s lips drew closer and closer until she felt her breath, and then finally, they pressed against Ruiko’s. She didn’t know what she expected — a flash of light, a shudder, an explosion of fireworks or something equally dramatic — no, it was nothing like that.

It was like pulling back the curtains on a spring morning. The sunlight didn’t hit her skin right away, the warmth took time to settle in, but once it did, it was there to stay. This beautiful feeling swept through her like a wave, leaving butterflies in its wake.

As Ruiko found her footing, she mimicked Frenda’s movements as she instructed, gently parting her lips whenever she did, taking a breath whenever she did, stealing a glance whenever she did. It was a delicate dance and Ruiko was careful to match Frenda’s gently accelerating tempo.

Her heart was aflutter, filled to the brim with this strange, exciting feeling. They were simply practising, Ruiko knew that they were just pretending. But something about that kiss felt very, very real.

Only when she heard Frenda’s giggle did Ruiko realise she pulled away. There was an unfamiliar space between them, and Ruiko barely resisted the urge to reach out.

“Not bad,” Frenda said. “A bit stiff, but not bad for your first time.”

Ruiko had nearly forgotten the point of all of this. As she shook her head, that dreamy feeling disappeared from her chest. “W-Wait a second,” she said. “We’re fake dating so you don’t lose a bet to your friends, right? Do we have to kiss in front of them?”

Frenda shrugged. “Who knows? In the end, it’s good to be prepared, just in case.”

Although it wasn’t a very satisfactory answer, Ruiko knew better than to question Frenda. Perhaps it was blind faith, but she trusted Frenda more than anyone else — and so, she spent her evening practising without complaint.

Ruiko expected the novelty of kissing to wear off quite quickly, but it never did. Each time Frenda leaned in, her heart skipped a beat, she felt this childlike flicker of excitement in her chest. It was a chance to do better than the last, a chance to impress Frenda more and more. She treated it like a game, taking Frenda’s criticisms to heart to become the best kisser she could be. Admittedly, it was a little fun.

And so, the time flew by. The sun started to set, the girls ate dinner together, and before they knew it, it was time to part ways. Frenda slipped her shoes on with a satisfied grin.

“Thanks for today!” she said. “I’ll text you later, let’s do this again sometime.”

“For sure.”

“Love you, Ruiko-chan!”

Ruiko would never get used to that. A sheepish grin appeared on her face as she returned a quiet, “Love you too, Frenda-chan.”

And with that, Frenda dashed off into the night.

Ruiko stared at the closed door. In the coldness of her lonely apartment, a warmth lingered on her cheeks — a warmth that had, until then, gone unnoticed. As all went quiet and Ruiko finally realised she was alone, her giddiness took over. It was like a thousand fireworks bursting at once. Ruiko giggled and danced on the spot, unable to contain her excitement.

Her lips were tingling. It didn’t technically “count,” but… her first kiss! She had her first kiss today. It was somehow comforting knowing it was with Frenda — someone who had unexpectedly entered her life but showed her nothing but good ever since.

She loved Frenda.

Ruiko knew they were pretending, they weren’t really dating, but a part of her began to dread the day of their inevitable break-up. Even if she didn’t realise it at that moment, and wouldn’t realise it for a long time…

She truly loved Frenda.


End file.
